kancollefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Matrimonio
El sistema de matrimonio (ケッコンカッコカリ kekkon kakkokari) fue introducido en KanColle el 14 de Febrero del 2014 (Update de san valentin), y permite casarte con tu barco favorito. Requerimientos * A ship that has reached level 99 * A Marriage Ring and Documents 1 Marriage Ring and Documents es dado a todos los jugadores cuando completan las primero 4 quest de matrimonio . Cualquier matrimonio después del primero requerirá que compres el anillo item shop por 700 DMM Points(Equivale a ¥700). Cambios en la kanmusu casada Casarse con un barco aumenta su nivel máximo a 155, dándole una serie de beneficios en sus estadísticas y otras cosas triviales. Ten en cuenta que el matrimonio NO es lo mismo que una Remodelación por lo que no obtiene los beneficios de la remodelación. Beneficios Notorios #Daño Anti-submarino (対潜), Linea de visión / Exploración (索敵), y Evasión (回避) Se desbloquea su limite, y seguirán aumentando con cada nivel subido. #Suerte (運) es incrementado en +3 ~ +6 después del matrimonio. #Combustible y munición se reducen su consumo un 15%. #Sube al nivel 100 al casarse. #el HP máximo es aumentado en unos pocos puntos de acuerdo a la siguiente tabla: Otros Cambios *Cuando la secretaria de la primera flota esta casada es cubierta por una ligera lluvia de pétalos de sakura. *obtiene una nueva linea al ser secretaria. *Anillo de bodas aparece en la esquina inferior derecha en el banner del barco. *El color del nombre cambia de blanco a (sakura) rosado cuando en el menú de organización de la flota. (El color rosa es muy ligero, así que hay que mirar con cuidado para notarlo.) *Después del matrimonio. es posible ver nuevamente la ceremonia o escuchar las lineas de matrimonio en el álbum / librería del barco. solo puedes ver esto Sólo puede hacer esto con los barcos con los que te hayas casado. Lo que no cambia Estos parámetros NO se ven afectados por el matrimonio: *El costo de la bauxita al remplazar los aviones derribados no cambia. *La formula para calcular el tiempo de reparación no cambia (incluso llega a subir mientras mas nivel obtiene). *El ataque (火力), Torpedo (雷装), Daño Anti-Aéreo (対空), y la armadura (装甲) no cambian. *todos los beneficios de la remodelacion se mantienen (incluyendo la suerte). *La moral / fatiga, combustible y munición NO se resetean al casarse (El HP se resetea debido al aumento por el matrimonio). Procedimiento del Matrimonio #Debes completar las primeras 4 quest relacionadas con el matrimonio para casarte con un barco. Es posible hacer algunos de ellos incluso antes de tener un barco en nivel 99. estas misiones se muestran en la tabla de abajo. #Completando la cuarta quest (Derrota al boss de 2-3 con un barco flagship de nivel 99) al completarlo este le dará el anillo y los documentos para el matrimonio. #Al alcanzar el nivel 99, en la sección de remodelación / modernización, el nivel de la kanmusu tendrá un suave resplandor blanco a su alrededor. Al hacer clic en él le llevará a un diálogo de confirmación. Al pasar el puntero sobre ella, aparecerá una burbuja que le indica que debe firmar el documento de matrimonio. #Click en el botón izquierdo 「書類一式にサインする」para firmar el documento. #Disfruta tu matrimonio. #Completa las 2 quest restantes para obtener el futon para parejas. Etimologia El nombre del sistema es transcrito como kekkon kakkokari , en el que la primera parte del nombre, kekkon , significa el matrimonio, pero está escrito de una manera inusual (Katakana en comparación con el kanji que normalmente se utiliza para escribir la palabra: 結婚 ) . La segunda parte del nombre del sistema, kakkokari , también se escribe en katakana. 'Kakko' (括弧) significa un paréntesis o soporte ( { ), y por lo general se acompaña de 'kakko toji ", que significa" paréntesis de cierre / soporte. " El 'kari' porción del nombre es una manera de leer el kanji japonés 仮 , que significa "sujeto a cambios", "temporal", "irreal", "falso", o "imaginaria". Links y referencias *Official Twitter - Overview of Marriage System *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 1: Ceremony Preparation *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 2: "Remodelling" *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 3: Signing of Document *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 4: Getting to Level 100 *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 5: Other Merits *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 6: New Voices *Wikiwiki Information